A Halloween Party at Capsule Corp!
by S.T.D
Summary: Bulma is feeling down, so with a little help from our favorite green deity, she comes up with the idea to hold a Halloween party at Capsule Corp. Who will show up, and just how embarrassing will their costumes be?
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Party at Capsule Corp**

**Author's Notice**: Yes dears, I'm starting another. Perhaps I shouldn't be, but I couldn't resist. The idea popped into my head and I wasn't able to stop myself from coming up with Halloween costumes for everyone. Except Tien and Chaotzu, but who cares about them anyway?

So, this fic will be short. The others will be finished; don't worry. I just wanted to get this out of my head. It's a basic 'Gohan Torture' story, for that is my favorite subgenre within the Dragon Ball Z category. Clichés will be abundant, as well as out-of-characterness. There unfortunately won't be much of a plot, unless I get enough reviews demanding one, in which case I'll come up with something, but for now the main point will only be to reveal of a few of our favorite Saiyan's secrets while everyone is dressed in ridiculous costumes. Oh so fun.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any movies, TV shows, video games, dictators, or jolly holiday fellows mentioned, g-dawgz.

**Chapter One**: The Wheels in Dende's Head Go Round-and-Round

It was a fine mid-October Sunday and the lovely blue-haired scientist, Bulma Briefs, was admiring the autumn foliage on the trees from the window in the Capsule Corp kitchen while warming her hands on a mug of coffee. Her husband, the Prince of all Saiyans, was training vigorously in the Gravity Room and the 'brat' was visiting Goten at the Son residence.

Bulma sighed and took a seat at the table. She'd taken far too many of these breaks over the past week. Leaning her chin on the palm of her hand, she vaguely wondered why she couldn't seem to focus on work lately.

(Page break, because Firefox is an anus.)

Miles above her on the Earth's Lookout, the little green deity (1) noticed her apparent boredom. Now Dende took a particular liking to Bulma and he hated to see her in such an almost _depressed_ state. He found her anger (especially when arguing with Vegeta) to be highly amusing, but he absolutely could _not_ stand to see her so down.

Taking a few minutes off from torturing Gohan with an abnormally impossible few hours of keeping an eye the demonic duo, Dende checked his calendar.

_October, huh?_ He scratched his head in thought. _What might make Bulma happy?_

Suddenly it hit him. It was beautiful! It was glorious! It was a revelation!

"Two birds with one stone," he whispered aloud, earning himself an odd look from Mr. Popo. Bulma's boredom would be cured and the ritualistic torture of Gohan could be increased tenfold at the same time! Not to mention Dende himself would also find it very entertaining. Maybe he could get in some harassment for a few people he didn't normally have time to fit into his torture schedule as well. _Scratch that. This is more like five birds with one stone_.

He gave a delightful smirk as he placed a few catalytic ideas into dear Bulma's head then turned his attention back to exhausting Gohan with Goten and Trunks.

(Page break, because Firefox is an anus.)

Back at Capsule Corp, a smile suddenly appeared on Bulma's lips.

_I've got it! Parties always make me happy, so I'll have a Halloween party!_

Downing the rest of her coffee, she pulled out a pad of paper to start planning. _I'll invite the whole gang, of course…but that might not be enough people. I know; I'll invite Gohan's class too! I'm sure he has plenty of friends he'd probably invite anyway. And there will be a costume contest_ (2), _and_…

She furiously scribbled her ideas down on paper and started making the necessary phone calls.

(Page break, because Firefox is an anus.)

"_Orange Star High School, How may I help you?_" (3)

"This is Bulma Briefs speaking. I'm calling about inviting a certain class to a Halloween party this coming Saturday."

"_THE BULMA BRIEFS? Miss Briefs! What an honor for you to invite one of our classes! Which class in particular?"_

"4A. (4) The party will be held from 12 to 5, and costumes will be required as a contest will be held. I'll need you to fax me the role call sheet for the class and just tell the students to bring ID. I don't really care for all that permission slip crap."

"_Certainly Miss Briefs! What an hono_ - "

Bulma quickly hung up the phone and moved on to the next invitee.

"_Kame House, this is Krillin!_"

"Hi Krillin, it's Bulma. Listen, I'm holding a little Halloween get together on Saturday, 12 to 5. Bring your family and come! It will be lots of fun. Oh, and don't forget to wear costumes."

"_Sure thing, Bulma! We'll be there!_"

Bulma hung up with a smile and moved on.

"_Yeah, this is Yamcha_."

"Yamcha, hi. It's Bulma. Come to the Halloween get together on Saturday, 12 to 5. Wear a costume too."

"_Well, okay_ – "

"Great, see you there."

The next phone call was much pleasanter.

"_Son residence, Chichi speaking_."

"Hi Chichi, it's Bulma."

There was a slight pause as some yelling was heard in the background. Something about 'no ki blasting in the house,' Bulma presumed.

"_Bulma, how are you?_"

"Great! I've decided to hold a Halloween get together for everyone. It's Saturday from 12 to 5. I hope you and the boys can come!"

"_We'd love to! I'll bring food too; you know how much those Saiyans eat_."

Bulma rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I only know too well. Don't forget to wear costumes also. There'll be a contest."

"_Of course! Thanks for inviting us! Bye dear!_"

"Bye Chichi."

_Well, that about covers everyone_, Bulma thought as she hung up the phone_. Now to start planning costumes_…

(Page break, because Firefox is an anus.)

Back at the Son residence, Chichi had just relayed the news to her own boys and Trunks who was currently visiting.

"We get to dress up for Halloween!" Goten cried with a wide grin while jumping up and down.

"Can you take us trick or treating after Gohan?" Trunks asked, his mind ever scheming.

"Uh, sure, I don't see why not. As long as Mom and Bulma approve." He scratched the back of his neck as he answered purple-haired child.

Chichi gave a slight nod of allowance.

"Yay! CANDY!" Both boys shouted while zooming out of the house once again at speeds faster than the human eye could see.

"Gohan, go get them please. You need to take Trunks home anyway." Chichi said as she turned around to head back to the kitchen where dinner was currently beginning to cook.

Gohan sighed but obeyed his mother nonetheless. Usually Trunks and Goten were tired out after six straight hours of flying (5), sparring, swimming, fishing, and other generally exhausting activities. Today, though, for some odd reason, they didn't seem to run out of energy. Ever. Not for one minute of the whole six hours. And Gohan had to watch them the entire time. However, 'watching' the demonic duo meant participating.

While flying Trunks home, he also had to endure several ki attacks that the boy thought would be fun to fire at the poor older demi-Saiyan, as well as chasing him though several layers of clouds when he thought it would be fun to play a bit of hide-and-seek.

When they finally arrived at Capsule Corp Gohan walked Trunks inside to his mother and turned around, anxious to get back to dinner.

_Thank Dende! I can finally go home and relax!_ He sighed as he was about to step out the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Brat?" A harsh voice barked behind him.

Gohan froze immediately and clenched his teeth, afraid to turn around and see what the Saiyan Prince wanted.

"Don't think you can leave without a spar, oldest spawn of Kakarrot!"

_Why Dende? Why?_ Gohan almost gave an audible whimper. There was nothing he could do to get out if it. If he didn't spar now, he would be followed home and pestered into sparring there.

Reluctantly turning back into Capsule Corp, he made his way to the GR, in which he endured several hours of sparring in Super Saiyan form at 600 times the Earth's gravity.

(Page break, because Firefox is an anus.)

Much later that night, Gohan trudged back inside his home, bruised and beaten, only to be repeatedly hit over the head with Chichi's frying pan.

"Gohan Son! Don't you every make me worry like that again!" She scolded, giving him another good whack.

"Mom please! Vegeta made me spar with him! It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, okay dear. That's excusable." Her tone turned sweeter as she temporarily stopped hitting. "_BUT NEXT TIME AT LEAST CALL!_" Another whack.

As Gohan sat on the floor rubbing several newly formed lumps on his head, his mother headed back to her room. "By the way sweetie," she called from the doorway. "There's some left over dinner in the refrigerator. Unfortunately Goten ate a good portion of your share, but there's still a little for you."

Gohan stood up and opened the fridge, subsequently pulling out his dinner. All that was left was a bowl of rice and a single chicken leg.

_Great. Not enough to even hold the title of 'meager rations.'_ (6)

Minutes later, Gohan's meal was devoured, but because of the extra sparring session and the need to get up early for school in the morning, he went to bed with the unfortunate knowledge that he wouldn't be getting a decent amount of sleep that night.

(Page break, because Firefox is an anus.)

The next morning, Gohan was late for school. Again.

"Tardy again, Mr. Son? Let's not make this into a habit." The professor glared as Gohan apologetically shuffled to his seat.

As Gohan sat down he noticed another glare on him, from a certain Videl Satan. As her eyes seemingly bored into the side of his head, he sighed. He already had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good day.

(Page break, because Firefox is an anus.)

As the day wore on his eyelids began to droop as each following class increased in tedium. By the time calculus rolled around at the end of the day, Gohan was in full-fledged slumber, even drooling a bit on the desk.

"Hey Videl," Sharpener cooed from his seat next to hers. "Watch while I nail Nerd-han with the oldest trick in the book, a _real_ classic."

She only rolled her eyes as Sharpener crept out of his seat, careful to not be caught by the teacher, with a sticky note in hand, on which was written:

"Kick me, I'm Nerdy." (7)

Erasa followed his hand as he reached to place it on Gohan's sleeping figure. Before he could set the note on his back though, she slapped it out of the way and screeched, "Sharpener, don't be so mean! How can you be mean to someone so cute!"

"Mr. Pencil," the math professor called out, his attention now diverted to their row. "Please take your seat."

He glanced around the classroom, noticing that actually _several_ people weren't paying attention.

"Well, since you all seem to have lost your concentration, I'll end class here for today. I do have one last announcement though. Although I can't possibly imagine what she was thinking in choosing a class a class of delinquents like you," he paused waiting for a reaction of some sort, only to be disappointed when there was none. "Bulma Briefs is hosting a Halloween costume party and contest at Capsule Corp this Saturday from 12 to 5. Your class, somehow, received a personal invitation from Miss Briefs herself. If you plan on going, be sure to bring your ID; she'll be checking names on the role sheet."

With the final words of the announcement, the entire class burst into excited conversation, most students discussing what they planned to dress up as, or guessing at the reasons for which their class had been given such an privilege.

"We were probably invited because the one and only Videl Satan resides here in this classroom five days a week," Sharpener stated proudly while reaching his arm around the said girl's shoulders. In return, he was promptly punched in the chest and knocked backwards in his chair.

Ignoring his sprawling status on the ground, Erasa cheerfully concurred.

Videl, however, was deep in thought. _While everyone might think I'm the reason our class was invited, I don't really think I agree. The Briefs have never really had much to do with my father or me…I don't think they'd suddenly invite my class to a Halloween party to look good in the eyes of the public either; they're already famous enough as it is_…

Miraculously, Gohan slept through the entire ordeal.

(Page break, because Firefox is an anus.)

**Endnotes**:

(1) Seriously now. No Gohan torture fic is complete without Dende.

(2) You hear that kids? A contest! I have chosen costumes for everyone, and you, readers, will get to vote on the one you like best! Or whatever you think is the funniest, etc. Also, if there are any talented artists, photoshoppers, or mspainters out there who would like to take up the challenge of making my 'creations' visible to the public, then I will love you forever. I'll put my email in the next chapter so you can send them to me if you don't want to take the trouble of posting them on a website.

(3) Yes, I realize that schools are generally not open on Sundays. Just deal with it for Dende's sake.

(4) I made that up. How the fart am I supposed to know what class he's in? All I know is that the teachers switch rooms in Japanese schools, not the students.

(5) Goten can fly in this fic. Just because I say so.

(6) How many of you are old enough to remember the fabulous game Oregon Trail? I played it when it was still on 'floppy' disk!

(7) Kick me : I'm Nerdy : Kiss me : I'm Irish. An analogy, folks.

Uh yeah. So all the phone crap was a bit unnecessary, I'll admit. I needed to add more though, because the chapter as a whole just felt too short, even though I rushed through quite a few parts. I'm just really anxious to get to the costumes, so everyone can see how twisted my mind really is.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Costumes will be revealed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Halloween Party at Capsule Corp!**

**Author's Notice**: Here it is, folks. The moment of truth has finally arrived. Certain characters will be embarrassed to the furthest extent possible, all for your amusement. Read on!

Not every single character in DBZ will have a costume. Just the main ones. For example, Dende and Popo will not be dressed up, nor will Puar and Oolong. Goku will not come back, and therefore will not have costume either. I also decided to make Saiyaman nonexistent in this fic, even though I love the guy dearly. BUT, don't think you can escape the crazy poses _that_ easily!

Let's see, this chapter is also a major breakthrough for me, as it contains the first curse word yet written in any one of my fics. Also, just to warn you all, there will be a very bad (bad as in very stupid _and_ as in very dirty) sexual innuendo in the text. So, beware. Uh, you can also play 'spot the _Zoolander_ references and random song lyrics.' It might be fun. Or not.

**_Don't forget to VOTE on your favorite costume! See the End Notice (after the endnotes) for voting details_**.

**Disclaimer**: Tori-to-the-Yama ownz it. Homies..

* * *

**Chapter Two**: The Biggest Mistake

* * *

The day of the party had finally arrived.

As Gohan was flying to Capsule Corp, he tried to ignore the gut feeling he had, that something bad was going to happen. Amazingly, his week had been more relaxing than normal, which bothered him slightly. It was like the eye of a hurricane, the calm before the storm. He reminisced back to the day before.

* * *

"Gohan, you're coming tomorrow, right?" Erasa asked him while pulling on his arm and giggling.

"Coming where?" Gohan absently scratched his head. He didn't recall getting invited to anything.

"You know, the _Halloween_ _party_! Everyone's going!" She tugged harder on his arm and sent a pleading pout in his direction.

_Huh, I don't remember hearing about any party…But Bulma's get-together is tomorrow, so I can't go anyway_. "Sorry Erasa, I've already been invited to a Halloween thing with some friends of the family and it's tomorrow too." He frowned, hoping she'd understand and not make it a big deal.

Surprisingly, she didn't.

"Oh well. Well, that's alright Gohan. It's too bad you can't make it though. It would have been fun if you could come."

Gohan sighed in relief, though it was short-lasted, due to a glare from a pair of gorgeously suspicious blue eyes. _Yeesh. When will she realize I'm not going to tell her my secrets and finally give up the chase?_

* * *

Landing on the Capsule Corp lawn at about 11:30, which was a bit early, the family of three made their way to the front door of the large yellow dome. Before they could ring the doorbell though, the door swung open to reveal a small, purple and white, pajama-like costume. (1)

"_PIKACHU_!" Trunks, as Mewtwo, screamed to the round, yellow and brown costume that entirely engulfed Goten. (2) "Come on! We've gotta catch 'em all!"

"Yeah!" Goten screamed in reply, while running after him into the depths of building. "Let's blast off agaaaaiiinnn!"

_The trouble has just been doubled_, Gohan sighed inwardly, but his thoughts were interrupted by Bulma stepping elegantly into view. Much of her hair was draped over one eye, and she was wearing a strapless, clingy red dress that had a slit up her leg farther than Gohan cared to see.

"Chichi, what a cute costume!" she exclaimed as Jessica Rabbit (3), reaching out with her blue-gloved hands to hug the Iron Chef.

Chichi temporarily set her frying pan down to return the hug, and straightened her tall white hat as it wobbled a bit during the embrace. (4)

Bulma glanced behind her friend and gasped. The young man who stood a few feet back was dressed in a purple spandex body suit which was topped with black and gold Saiyan armor and boots. He had a scouter over one of his eyes and on his head was a dark headband, to blend in with his hair, which had two pointy black horns attached to either side.

"You like it, Bulma?" Gohan asked, grinning. "I'm…" He paused for dramatic effect and struck an outrageous pose. " …_CAPTAIN GINYU_!" (5)

Bulma burst out laughing and was practically in tears due to the frightful pose, as she went to answer the door, which had just been knocked upon.

Upon opening it, the former, but still bald (6), monk Krillin was revealed to be wearing a plain gray Nehru jacket and matching gray pants. He had a fake, but still disfiguring, scar across his cheek.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm Dr. Evil!" He gave a lighthearted smirk as his placed his pinky next to his lips, also revealing a ring with the Evil insignia on the same hand.

"He means Mini-me," the cold, monotonous voice of Eighteen spoke up. She stepped forward, revealing herself to be wearing a tight, red leather jacket and pants. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun, and she had somehow made a dangerous red light shine out of one of her mechanical eyes.

"I'm the cyborg girl from _Terminator 3_." She gave a slight smirk while pulling forward her daughter. "Go play with Trunks and Goten, sweetie."

Marron, who was practically swallowed by her giant, round, Jigglypuff costume, bounded of to play with her friends. With a shout, she made her presence known:

"Jigglypuff goes as fast as light! Prepare to fight!"

Gohan could only imagine the real life Super Smash Brothers Poké-battle that was about to begin in Trunks' playroom.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan piped up, suddenly remembering something. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Oh, _his highness_ is a bit embarrassed about his costume," she smirked while watching her guests snicker at Vegeta's misfortune. "I'll go get him."

Moments later, Bulma was heard screeching obscenities at her husband from the next room.

"You _will_ come and say hi to everyone _right_ _now_," she seethed while literally dragging him into the room. "Or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!"

She was finally able to pull him into the front room, where he soon after receded to a shadowed corner.

Everyone present could only stare and blink. They had not yet the courage to laugh.

On the Prince's feet were oversized, rounded pink shoes. His pants were billowy and white, much unlike his usual spandex. He wore a small blue vest, with no shirt underneath, exposing his muscular chest, to Bulma's delight. It was the only part of the costume the Prince half approved of as well.

On his face was the set the deepest scowl they had seen on him yet. And, on his head, covering his flame of hair, was an enormous, round, white hat with evenly spaced large red polka dots.

Vegeta was Toad from Mario. (7)

Finally getting over their shock, the people in the room burst out laughing. Even Eighteen chuckled a bit. Vegeta's scowl only deepened.

"Ve-Vegeta!" Gohan managed to get out in between peals of laughter. "This is great! How'd Bulma get you to do it?" He put his hands on his stomach; he was getting a cramp from laughing so hard. "Never mind, don't answer that!" (8)

"Shut the hell up, third class!" Vegeta roared. "_Your_ costume makes me sick! What are you supposed to be anyway? If it's a Saiyan, it's a ridiculously poor attempt!"

Gohan only laughed harder. "Don't you recognize these horns, Veggie?"

Gohan looked up to only see fury in Vegeta's eyes. _Uh oh. Think fast, Gohan, or you'll be dead soon_.

He struck a pose. "I'm Captain Ginyu!"

The next thing Gohan knew, Vegeta's fist had smashed him through the wall. However, there was at least a relative amount of amusement playing in the Prince's eyes now.

Gohan sighed, still chuckling slightly as he walked to the other side of the room he had been thrown into, and out to check on the pokémon. Bulma's screeching was clearly audible behind him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the party had been moved out of Bulma's living room to the courtyard in front of Capsule Corp. This partially because it would be better to hold it outside instead of letting a bunch of soon-to-be-arriving teenagers run around in her private home, and partially because Vegeta had ruined the wall.

And, those teenagers did arrive soon.

Bulma waited at the gate to check IDs, and was soon barraged with looks of awe from the girls who arrived, and extreme gawking from the boys. Although it bothered her a little, she shrugged it off as unavoidable. Not every woman her age was still so irresistible. Plus, she was a genius too.

* * *

Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener meandered around the courtyard with cups of punch in their hands. Pretty much everyone had arrived. Bulma was supposedly only waiting on a few more people, then some of the events would get started. The three of them stood a little ways in front of the door that led into the giant, yellow dome, and were discussing their classmates' costumes when something peculiar and surprising occurred.

All of the sudden, the front door burst open and three _pokémon_ came running towards them, faster than they had ever seen any humans move.

"_What the _– " Videl was interrupted when, from out of the doorway, a muscular, horned being literally front flipped off the steps, did a half twist in midair, and landed with the grace of an Olympic gymnast right in front of the three highschoolers. He had landed with his back turned to them however, and he had effectively prevented them from being stampeded by Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff.

Suddenly, the young man struck a pose.

Behind him, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener sweat-dropped in reaction to the sheer ridiculousness of it.

"I am the evil Captain Ginyu!" he shouted at the three children, who were obviously entertained by his antics, as was shown by their shrieking laughter. "You'll never win, vile Poké-fiends!"

"_Oh. My. Gawd. Videl, look at his muscles!_" Erasa whispered to her friend. Gohan had not yet noticed the presence of his schoolmates right behind him. He was too caught up in his game with the kids. "_I've never seen a guy that hot before in my entire life. He has a nicer body than Sharpener!_"

"_Do you know who he is?_" Videl whispered back, then thought to herself, _He'd probably make a great dad someday. He seems to like playing with kids a lot_…

"_Nope_." Erasa grinned at her friend. Although Videl was trying to hide it, she could tell she was interested.

Sharpener listened to their conversation with a dejected and jealous expression on his face.

"Ahaha! Body change attack! Change now!" Gohan struck another pose and continued to play the part of the villain in the children's poké-game. "I'm Pikachu now, and I'll defeat you all with _Thundershock_!"

He struck another pose, but noticed that the kids' laughter had died down. "Um, hello guys, _Thundershock_? Oh, come on, the pose isn't _that_ bad! How about this one?"

He struck yet another pose, but it was still to no avail. The kids had stopped their laughter entirely and – wait, was it just him, or were they not looking at – _shoot_, they were looking _behind_ him! _There's somebody behind me who I don't want to be there_…He started blushing out of embarrassment and gritted his teeth as he slowly started to turn around_. I have a feeling I'm going to regret this_…

Once Gohan had fully turned around, he shockingly found himself face to face with:

Erasa, who was wearing knee-high red boots and a tiny, pleated, blue skirt over a white leotard with a blue sailor collar and a giant red bow on her chest. Her arms were clad with white gloves and she carried a plastic gold wand with a crescent moon on the top. She was the one named Sailor Moon.

Sharpener, who was dressed in tight, black, snake-print pants and an intricately designed. deep purple shirt that laced up in the front. He had on two necklaces, one with a large stone of turquoise, and the other with round, wooden beads. The tan jacket he wore was suede, with long cowboy fringe, and he had even let Erasa wave his precious hair. He was Hansel, from _Zoolander_. (9)

And Videl, who Gohan silently noted was looking more beautiful than ever, which wowed the Saiyan since, to him, she always looked amazing. She was wearing a copper colored Chinese vest with intricate gold lining over a soft yellow, silk dress with an embroidered butterfly pattern. The sleeves of the dress were wide and the even wider cuffs were a bright vermillion, the same color in which an old Chinese emperor would have written his edicts. Videl's hair was pulled up into a wide, looped bun held in place with a gold barrette and was decorated with a deep red rose and several gold trinkets. She was Jen Yu from _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_. (10)

Gohan lightly shook his head to try to clear his mind of lustful thoughts. After a moment, he was finally able to get a few words out:

"Wow, uh, you guys have great costumes!" He scratched the back of his neck, blushing even harder. "Especially yours, Videl; you look incredible! But, ah, what are you guys doing here?"

The trio stared at him confusedly for a moment, but then, slowly, but surely, the pale face of recognition spread across their features and their jaws dropped as they realized that they _knew_ the guy standing in from of them.

"G-Gohan?" Videl finally managed to exclaim. Regaining her normal, interrogative expression, she added, "How on Earth did you get muscles like that?"

Gohan started to stutter an excuse, but was luckily interrupted by Erasa, who had just regained her composure.

"I thought you weren't coming, Cutie! You said you were going to hang out with your family friends today!"

If it were possible, Gohan's face would have increased in redness.

"Um, well, you see…these _are_ my family's friends…" He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile.

It took several moments for the three to fully comprehend the extent of the sentence Gohan had just uttered, but once they did, their jaws hit the floor, their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and an expression of utmost shock covered their features.

"_WHAT?_" they simultaneously screeched. "_YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THE BRIEFS?_"

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Videl demanded, glaring at the poor boy.

He backed up a step, obviously frightened of the girl. "I really didn't think it was that big of a deal, guys, honest!"

Videl narrowed her eyes, but let it pass, while Erasa and Sharpener stared at Gohan as if had grown a tail. _Is this guy bananas, or what?_

Deciding it was time to change the subject, Videl continued her interrogation with another question.

"So, Gohan. Who's Captain Ginyu?"

The blush that temporarily left Gohan's cheeks now renewed itself as Gohan realized that they had witnessed his 'display' with the pokémon.

"Captain Ginyu? Oh, uh, he was an alien. I mean, uh, an alien on an old TV show," he lied while nervously wringing his hands behind his back and trying to laugh believably.

Suddenly, Trunks, who Gohan had forgotten was behind him, piped up, "He's the leader of the Ginyu Force and he fought everyone on Namek!"

"He's a frog now because his body change attack went wrong! Look there he is!" Goten continued, pointing to a frog a distance away on the Capsule Corp lawn.

"He poses like this!" Marron exclaimed, lunging into a pose as far as her Jigglypuff suit would allow. With that remark, Mewtwo and Pikachu followed in the posing frenzy.

Gohan gave a nervous laugh. "Kids these days…TV has such an influence."

There was no verbal response, however. He only received a jealous look from Sharpener, who was still puzzled over how the 'nerd' could have a nicer body than himself, and giggling from Erasa as she watched the poké-poses.

Videl just continued to suspiciously glare. Sure, the story about Captain Ginyu being turned into a frog wasn't believable in the least bit, but there was one thing that struck her as really, _really_ odd. Normally frogs are expressionless, but if she had to name an emotion to describe the look she saw on the 'Captain Ginyu' frog, she could have _sworn_ that it was sending the Evil Eye right in the direction of Gohan and the posing kids. _How strange_…

Videl's confusion was interrupted, however, as another invitee arrived on the scene.

The baseball player was wearing brown, folded-over boots over faded, rugged, blue pants. He had a belt with a large brassy buckle and a gun-sling that met with the vest he wore over his billowy, white shirt. His long hair had several strands of beading and a red scarf was tied over his forehead. His costume was topped of with a tri-cornered hat and a dab of eyeliner under his eyes. (11)

There were stars in Sharpener's eyes as Yamcha, dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow, sauntered over towards their group. The stars, however, were replaced with dismay, shock, and grief as Yamcha walked right past the blonde and straight to Gohan.

"Captain Ginyu, ha! Gohan, I should have known!" Yamcha laughed as Gohan gave a pose for effect. "Long time no see kiddo, how've you been?"

_What, does everyone who knows Bulma Briefs watch the Captain Ginyu Show or something? I've never heard of it before in my life!_ Videl huffed and crossed her arms.

As Gohan and Yamcha continued catching up, Sharpener whimpered and tried to blink away the tears that had formed in his eyes. This was outrageous! How could the world's biggest nerd have better muscles than him, know the world's hottest woman, and be chummy with the man he friggin' worshipped?

Slowly, a plan to outdo 'Geek-han' started to form in his pitiful little brain.

* * *

As soon as Yamcha had left to catch up with Bulma and Chichi, Sharpener made his move. In true Hansel fashion, he stalked over to his armored classmate and menacingly stated:

"That's it nerd, I challenge you to a walk-off!" _There's no way he can beat me! I'm Hansel! I beat Derek Zoolander for cryin' out loud! _(12)

"A _what_?" Gohan shot Sharpener a look that suggested that he thought the blonde's brain was lacking several thousand cells. "You don't seriously mean that one weird contest from that male modeling movie, do you?" He grimaced, hoping that Sharpener made a mistake in his wording.

"Of course I do!" Sharpener retorted.

Erasa, having overheard, called out to Videl and a few other nearby classmates. "Hey guys! It's a walk-off!"

Gohan slapped his hand to his face, groaning. He had no way of getting out of it now, since his schoolmates would pressure him into it. _Oh great. Bulma and my mom are heading over to watch too_. _Thank Dende Vegeta's still hiding inside_…

A makeshift runway was soon set up coming off of the front steps of the Capsule Corp dome. Students crowded around to watch the spectacle.

Sharpener stepped up first. Taking a deep Yoga breath to clear and prepare his mind, he shook his luscious locks and put on a serious expression slightly reminiscent of the famed 'Blue Steel.' Then, he began to strut his stuff down the catwalk.

When he reached the end, he paused, then struck a modeling pose in which he placed his hands on his chest and felt downwards to his thighs in a sensual manner. He winked at Videl, who snorted in response, then jumped down from the runway, smirking at his opponent.

"Beat that, Nerd brain."

Gohan scratched his head and gave a nervous laugh as he stepped up to the runway. After a quick glance around, he began his walk. Although it was not model-esque, it was still confident, which surprised Sharpener. Videl noticed as well.

As Gohan continued down the runway, he threw a quick glance to the side, which almost gave him cardiac arrest. Standing barely a few feet away was Videl, and she was actually and truly _smiling_ at him! He blushed madly in response. _So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape!  And thy fair virtue's force perforce doth move me on the first view to say, to swear, I love thee! _(13)

When Gohan reached the end of the runway, he paused in confusion, unsure of what to do. Then, suddenly, in the rush of his flustered mind, he did the first thing he could think of: he struck a Captain Ginyu pose and grinned widely!

The audience cheered, and Sharpener seethed.

* * *

While everyone was caught up in rooting Gohan on though, no one noticed the two older women conspiring the background.

"Did you see that, Bulma?" Chichi asked excitedly. "My baby was blushing so hard…He must be in love with a girl! Did you see who she was?"

"I think it was that girl there, in the Chinese clothes." Bulma stood on her tiptoes while pointing over the crowd.

"Eeee! She's so pretty!" Chichi squealed with hearts in her eyes. "They'll have the cutest children!"

* * *

Back at the catwalk, though, Sharpener had stomped back onto the platform, determined to win the next round. With a yell, he ran a short distance down it, then did a round-off. Upon landing, he completed the set with a roundhouse kick, a couple punches, and another kick. With a final yell, he took one of Hercule's famous martial arts stances.

He jumped down from the platform and began shaking the hands of his fellow jocks; he was sure the victory was his.

But Lo! Behold! To Sharpener's shock, Gohan stepped onto the platform to _continue_ the competition! _What does he think he's doing? He has no chance after such a magnificent performance!_

Little did Sharpener know, however, that Videl's smile had placed a renewed competitive energy into his opponent, and his Saiyan instints were beginning to kick in. Gohan would beat Sharpener so that he would think twice before flirting with Videl!

Gohan began his routine with a slow round-off. This was followed by a series of backwards flip-flops, each faster than the last. As a finale on his final flip, he refrained from using his hands and full twist and a half in the air while flipping over. He landed, using his ki to slow himself down so the runway didn't break upon impact, facing the audience and in an exquisite Ginyu-style pose. Needless to say, the crowd went wild.

Next to Videl, Mewtwo flip-flopped in between his cheers for Gohan. She could only stare in surprise that such a young child was capable the gymnastic feat. _Is Capsule Corp the newest breeding ground for circus performers, or what?_

Meanwhile, Sharpener's eyes were bulging out of his face. How could the nerd possibly _do_ that, especially when Hansel was so hot right now? _The nerd. Just. Beat. Me. The nerd just beat Hansel! The top male supermodel in the world! It's impossible! It can't be! I feel like I'm taking crazy pills!_ (14)

As Sharpener was still scratching his head in a stupefied state, Gohan walked away from the crowd, chuckling. He rounded the corner and was about to head over to the snack table, when he literally bumped into something quite unsightly.

If looks could kill, Piccolo would have purged the Earth twice over with one glance: he was clearly not happy with his appearance.

The green-skinned Namekian was sporting brown elbow pads and kneepads, as well as a yellow, leathery plated armor that hung over his chest and stomach. He had a pair of nun-chucks in each hand and an orange mask that wrapped around his eyes. The defining factor of his costume, however, was on his back. It was a large, turtle shell.

Piccolo was Michelangelo from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. (15)

Gohan wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. He was genuinely disturbed, really.

"Uh…Cowabunga?" He raised his eyebrows and tried to smile at his former mentor.

"Dende made me do it," Piccolo grudgingly replied. "And I got the shell from Roshi, who you should check on, by the way. He's been harassing females since he arrived."

Gohan sighed. _Master Roshi was invited to the same party my class was invited to? What was Bulma thinking?_ He ran off to find the old martial artist, silently relieved to get away from the scary sight that was Piccolo.

Gohan easily found the Turtle Hermit by locking onto his ki. However, he was met with a very troubling scene.

Master Roshi was dressed in matching red pants and a jacket, both with white furry trim and jingling bells. On his head, in addition to his usual sunglasses, was a matching jolly red hat. He was Santa Claus.

He was currently seated on a lawn chair, eyeing the high school ladies.

"Hellloo hot mama!" Roshi called out to the current object of his affections. "Come sit on Saint Nick's lap and I'll give you a long, hard, peppermint stick surprise! Eh heh heh!"

Gohan's eyes bulged out of his face as he saw at whom the comment was aimed.

Videl Came stomping over to the old man with a look of complete disgust and rage marring her features. Her fist was pulled back to give him a bloody nose that wasn't from impure thoughts.

"_What_ did you just say to me?" Her fist came slamming towards him, only, to Videl's utter shock, to be _caught_ by the old man in the Santa costume.

"My, oh my! I just _love_ feisty women! What color are your panties?" This earned him a kick from Videl, which was also easily blocked.

Gohan decided that he'd better interfere before Roshi's nose bled him to death and before Videl overexerted herself trying to kill him.

He stormed over and gave Roshi a solid glare, which sent him toppling off of his lawn chair. Grabbing Videl's hand, he dragged her away from Jolly Ol' St. Nicholas while she continued to shout obscenities at him.

When they were a safe distance away, he thought it might be good if he apologized for the hermit.

"I'm sorry about that Videl. You've got to understand that Master Roshi can't help it though. He really doesn't know when to control himself."

Something in Videl's brain clicked. She knew that name well from all the articles she'd previously read on martial arts.

"_THAT WAS THE VENERABLE MUTEN ROSHI?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Satan Mansion, the Champ was relatively bored. He'd watched all his videos for the day and viewed his trophies several times. Sighing, he leaned back on the couch. _Where was his sugar pumpkin again? Oh yeah, her class got invited to a Halloween party at Capsule Corp_…

It was then that Hercule Satan decided to use some clever deduction.

_Well, let's see here…I'm the Savior of the world, and since the daughter of the Savior was invited to Capsule Corp for a costume party…then the Champ must be welcome to come too! Yeah! Better go get a costume_…

* * *

Gohan was stuttering, trying to think of a way to explain to Videl just how he knew Master Roshi without sounding too weird and giving away too many secrets when he was soundly interrupted. However, this interruption was not relieving in the least bit, for he was distrupted by the one and only Hercule Satan bursting onto the Capsule Corp grounds.

"Hey kids! It's me! Hercule! Yeah!"

The members of the high school class, with the exception of Gohan and Videl, started to cheer. Gohan turned around to witness something far more terrifying than Piccolo in a ninja turtle costume. He paled and stared in horror. This something made him want to gouge out his eyes like Oedipus Rex. _No_…_He didn't_…

"Brat," Gohan vaguely heard Vegeta's voice behind him. It was hard for him to concentrate due to his stupor, though. Vegeta continued. "I felt that buffoon's ki arriv-"

The Prince could not finish his sentence, however, as he too noticed the Champ.

Hercule stood in his classic peace sign pose, egging on his fans. Today, though, he was not dressed in his brown gi. He was wearing instead white boots over a blue spandex body suit that exposed his arms, as well as white gloves. Additionally, he had miraculously managed to straighten his afro, and, with what must have been several cans of hairspray and gold spray paint, had shaped it into a pointed flame rising above his head.

"Yeah! I'm one of those light trick fighters from the Cell Games!"

Hercule had dressed up as Super Saiyan Vegeta. (16)

* * *

**End Chapter**

Uh oh. How will Veggie react? My sarcasm got the better of me in quite a few of those paragraphs…

That's all the costumes, folks. There will be more embarrassment next chapter, now that all of them have been revealed.

Have fun, artists.

* * *

**End Notes**

(1) You were thinking Frieza, weren't you? It would have been funny, but I decided against it. Vegeta wouldn't let his brat dress up as the guy who killed him.

(2) Think Monsters Inc. The costume the little girl wore when they tried to disguise her as a monster in the factory. This is how Goten and Marron's costumes are shaped, sort of.

(3) From one of my favorite movies as a child, _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ Do a Google image search for her if you don't know what I'm talking about. I was pretty confused about what to have Bulma be. I originally thought Elastigirl from _The Incredibles_, but Bulma's more of a sexy type. And, since she was already a playboy bunny in Dragonball, I thought Jessica Rabbit would be fitting.

(4) I had no idea what to turn Chichi into, so I just decided on 'Iron Chef Chichi.' Plus, it gives her an excuse to carry her frying pan around everywhere.

(5) I _love_ Captain Ginyu. Just for reference, the purple spandex does not cover Gohan's face. That would just look weird. Anyway, if any lovely little artists decide to draw him, make the pose hilarious, I beg of you.

(6) I know he's supposed to have hair by this point, but the baldness is necessary.

(7) It was honestly really tough choosing a costume for Vegeta. I ended up choosing Toad though, because he's so cute and so opposite of Vegeta. Of course, Vegeta would hate that. I also thought of making him Link from Zelda, but it wouldn't be safe to let him carry a sword. I also considered making him a generic clown, which would have been so hilarious it was Godly. Just imagine Vegeta with a clown afro and a round red nose…He's not whipped enough to even _that_ for Bulma though. The idea of him being the Heat Miser from _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ also briefly crossed my mind because of the flame hair. If any artists want to draw the original ideas too, that would be amazing.

(8) I think this is self-explanatory. If you still don't understand how Bulma could have _possibly_ gotten Vegeta to do this, email me and I will tell you very clearly and bluntly.

(9) Sharpener. Ah, Sharpener. Hansel was too perfect for him. It fits his personality. I also considered having him dress as his idol, Hercule, but I knew he wouldn't want to permanently damage his hair buy teasing it into an afro. Saiyaman was another consideration as a costume for Sharpie, but, as you all know, Saiyaman is nonexistent in this fic.

(10) I thought about giving Videl an embarrassing costume, like Princess Leia, or something, but Jen Yu fit her personality better. Plus, she has to be able to impress Gohan with her stunning beauty! Sorry for the poor description of her outfit; if you want to see what I'm imagining her to be wearing, google image search it.

(11) Oh yes. You know who it is.

(12) His costume is taking over his mind! For those who have not seen _Zoolander_, and therefore do not know what a walk-off is, turn off your computer now, rent the movie, and watch it completely before resuming to read the story.

(13) From Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, Act III, scene i. (I don't remember which lines.) This is the part where Titania falls in love with Bottom, who, at the moment, is sporting the head of a donkey. Read (or see) this play! It is _so_ hilarious.

(14) Still playing the 'spot the reference' game? Anyway, you guys had better feel lucky. I was going to add in a break dance fight as well, but I decided I just want to get this chapter over with. Besides, putting Gohan in a walk-off is weird enough as it is.

(15) "Pizza dudes!" Michelangelo's the party turtle, for those of you who don't remember this classic show. And, why have they never used nun-chucks on DBZ? I mean they have swords and bo staffs, but no nun-chucks! Shame on them! I thought about making Piccolo come dressed as Cell, since he's green too, but the opportunity to have him dress as a ninja turtle was just too good to pass up. Besides, he wouldn't hurt his favorite (and only) student Gohan by bringing up bad memories of Cell.

(16) Yah ha ha! I'm so evil. I thought about having Hercule come as Cell, but I didn't want to be _that_ mean to Gohan. Other original ideas included the only prominent afroed people I could think of: Mugatu from _Zoolander_, and Undercover Brother from the movie of the same name. Two cool dudes, but certainly not quite as cruel as his current costume.

* * *

**End Notice**: Don't forget to vote on a costume! Just mention the character you think has the best costume in a quick review or email to me. The first character to ten votes wins. Don't vote for Hercule though please. I already know he would win, but he wasn't invited to the party and will be, ahem, _leaving_ shortly, so he isn't in the contest. I couldn't resist giving the champ a costume though. You can, of course, mention if you thought his costume was the best, but don't forget to submit a vote for a character that's actually in the contest. The character that wins the readers votes will be the character that wins the party costume contest in the story.

The results should be announced next chapter, but if there aren't enough votes, I'll have to postpone them until Chapter Four. Recommend this fic to your friends so there are enough votes!

My email for votes and art submissions is For the art, submit my costume ideas from the fic, my original ideas mentioned in the endnotes, or your own ideas! I'd love to see what you guys come up with! If you put your art on a website, send me the link and I'll be sure to post all the links to art for everyone to see in the next chapter. No one will be voting on art; it's just for fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ah ha ha! The terror continues!

Chapter Three: Night of the Living Distractions

Disclaimer: I pretty much don't own anything mentioned in the story.

* * *

The Prince huffed, and he puffed. Smoke poured from his ears as his face turned a purply shade of enraged red. He snarled and his eyebrows narrowed dangerously inwards, then he let out a yell of pure hatred and - in a burst of bright light and energy - which effectively knocked down several students and almost blew the house down, he turned Super Saiyan, making his Toad hat fly from his head.

Hercule had been distracted from his self-promotion during Vegeta's scream, and when he glanced over to see who could possibly want to draw the Champ away from his fans, he froze and paled beyond belief.

Vegeta began to gather immense amounts of ki, preparing for a blast to end all blasts (and all buffoons), and just as he prepared to throw it at his twin, Hercule closed his eyes and let out a scream like a little girl.

BUT –

The blast never came. Hercule could have sworn he felt something hot rush too close over his head for comfort, but he soon forgot about it due to the overpowering happiness he felt about being alive. He cracked an eye open and glanced around to see what had happened:

The cute little lady in the Iron Chef outfit had made a home-run swing at Vegeta's face with her frying pan just has he released the blast, causing his aim to skew. The prince of all Saiyans teetered for a moment, wondering himself what had happened.

Hercule did not seem to register that he had been saved, and only noticed that his opponent was dazed, and he was not. He grinned madly and gave a peace sign.

"Victory is mine!"

Upon hearing these words, the prince woke from his stupor and growled. He raised his arm for another blast, but he was once again interrupted. This time by that blasted mate of his.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said in a dangerously low tone. Vegeta's blood began to boil.

He angrily clenched his fists at his sides and stalked back towards the Capsule Corp residency dome. As soon as he reached the porch, however, he turned around and blasted Hercule directly in the chest. He didn't kill him – just knocked him out. After all, he didn't want to lose certain…privileges…with the woman.

"Brat," he spat at Gohan, ignoring the horrified looks of all the high school students. "Meet me in the GR later. I need a spar."

He then entered the building and slammed the door shut, causing it to fall off its hinges a moment later.

"Gohan! What the hell just happened?!?!" Videl suddenly shrieked, causing everyone to come out of shock.

Gohan could only sputter incoherently as Videl gave him a death look that very nearly equaled Vegeta's, while the rest of the high school students ran around hysterically wailing about Hercule.

"Calm down, everyone," Bulma managed to gain everyone's attention despite the panic that was wracking them. "Hercule is fine – he's just not very _conscious_ at the moment."

The entire student population let out a unanimous sigh of relief, and Bulma motioned to the Champ's limo driver who was still parked outside the gate.

Gohan, meanwhile, fled Videl's glare momentarily to help load Hercule onto his limo.

Videl growled. What the hell was wrong with this place?! Capsule Corp was supposed to be this prestigious, elite scientific center, and all that had been occurring here so far was beyond insane. There were pokemon running around, perverts, walk-offs, people with major anger management issues, and worst of all, Gohan – the _nerd_ Gohan – had a cute butt in that outfit he was wearing!

Gaahhh!!!

Videl hit herself on the head. _I'm just going a little bit crazy. Just a little. Nothing to be concerned about. It will wear off. Breathe, Videl. Breathe_…

* * *

As Videl narrowly avoided hyperventilation, Erasa had wandered over to strike up some conversation with her idol, Bulma Briefs. Bulma, of course, had taken an immediate liking to the bubbly blonde, and introduced her to Chichi the Ox Princess, her close friend.

Erasa's brain turned a single wheel. She had heard that name before. It was, like, _so_ familiar. Aha! Videl had mentioned that name before! She excused herself to go find her best friend, promising to be back in just a moment.

"Videl!" Erasa called out, causing the black-haired girl to be removed from her thoughts. "Videl there's someone you need to meet!"

Videl nodded vaguely and let Erasa lead her back to the two older women.

"Videl, as you know, this is Bulma Briefs," Erasa said, motioning to the scientist. "But you'll never guess who this is!"

Videl stared hard at the woman in the chef garb, who seemed a little too over-eager to meet her. Probably had to do with her father. Maybe that's why she hit that crazy guy with the frying pan. Come to think of it though, she _did_ look slightly familiar…

"Videl, this is Chichi the Ox Princess!"

WHAT.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you dear," Chichi said with stars in her eyes. "My baby has mentioned so much about you!"

Videl didn't comprehend any of what Chichi had just said, since she was again thrown into a sudden state of shock.

"Chichi the Ox Princess…wow! You were a Budokai quarter-finalist, and the only woman to make it that far in the tournament ever! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Oh, how flattering!" Chichi put a modest hand on her heart. "They really will make the cutest couple!"

"Huh?" Videl had heard that comment, and she was quite confused to say the least.

"Why, you and my baby boy! Now, where did he go…oh, there he is!"

Videl turned to where she was pointing, and her eyes went wide.

"Gohan! Sweetie, over here!"

Gohan was completely oblivious to what had been going on, and he came over with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Did you need something Mom? I see you've met Videl."

"I just wanted to tell you how much I approve of your future wife!"

The smile instantly vanished from Gohan's face.

"Mom! I have no idea what you are talking about!" he was waving his arms frantically as his face started to resemble a tomato. He turned to Videl.

"Videl, I am so sorry. I have no idea what put that idea in her head! In case you didn't notice, she's a little…"

He twirled his finger at the side of his head on the side not facing his mother. Videl glared at him.

He turned back to his mother.

"Mom, would you mind if I talked to Videl alone for a second? I think she's going to kill me soon if I don't explain some things to her."

"Oh! How precious! My baby's going to propose!" Chichi had hearts in her eyes as she pulled Bulma and Erasa away with her. "It's about time I got some grandchildren!"

Videl crossed her arms and tapped her foot as Gohan turned back to her, a look of utter fear etched across his face.

"Explain. Now."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the garden, three pokemon were sneaking around as subtly as they could manage, which really wasn't that subtle, but their target was really stupid so it didn't matter.

"There he is," Trunks motioned to a mopey figure a short distance away. "Good, he's all alone."

Trunks turned back to his partners in crime.

"So here's the plan. Marron, you keep guard. Make sure no one is around, and if someone comes, make them go away. Goten, you distract him. Get him to focus all his attention on you. While you two are fulfilling your duties, I'll…Goten, is something funny?"

The seven-year old giggled. "Hehe. You said doody."

Trunks rolled his eyes and continued.

"I'll spray his hair with this." He pulled out perfume bottle.

"That's just perfume," Marron looked disappointed. "My mommy wears that all the time."

"Nuh-uh Marron," Trunks stuck his tongue out. "This isn't perfume. It's just in the container because I was going to put it on my mom's dresser tonight, but I've thought of a better use for it now. This is a vile liquid I found in one of the labs. My friends, this spray smells like _farts_."

The pokemon all laughed evilly, and set to work on the plan.

* * *

"I guess it isn't easy being really, really, ridiculously good-looking," Sharpener was mumbling to himself as he wandered around the deserted area by himself. "I would have thought my chiseled abs and stunning features alone would have been enough to win over Videl, but I can see I'll have to work harder."

Sharpener looked up slowly to see a young pokemon approaching him. He glared. He hated that show because it made him feel stupid when he couldn't understand what the pokemon were saying but that guy Ash could.

The pokemon stood directly in front of him and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Mister, I'm supposed to read this to you to distract you."

Sharpener raised an eyebrow, but decided to let him finish.

The boy cleared his throat.

"Dear Sir. My name is Pikachu. My mom said I'm not allowed to tell strangers my real name. I like candy and eating and playing and eating more. But I don't like you. My really cool friend Trunks is really fast and awesome, so I es…esti…estimate this is as much time as I need to keep you busy. From the Pokemon League."

Goten looked up and sniffed the air.

"Huh, I guess it _was_ enough time," he mused before running off.

Sharpener was very confused by this and he started sniffing the air too. Then, it hit him. Oh, what an odor! What a stench it was! Where was it coming from??

He began turning around in circles, looking for the source of the stink. It was god-awful!

Then it him – it was coming from him! A look of horror swept across his chiseled features, and he grabbed his precious locks and inhaled deeply.

The choking and coughing that ensued killed him.

I mean, uh, _almost_ killed him. (Goshdarnit, I was so close!)

Sharpener began to wail in agony, since his beautiful, glistening hair was now reduced to blond locks of farts. The horror! The shame!

As he was making this scene, the other attendees started to look over in his direction, wondering what could possibly be wrong with the guy.

"Gohan Son," he shouted, shaking his fist menacingly in the air. "This means WAR!"

Why he blamed Gohan and not the Pokemon League is still a mystery to me.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Satan City, a certain world champion slowly opened his eyes.

Dun dun _duuunnnn_….

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my drunken post. On the next exciting episode of A Halloween Party at Capsule Corp, Sharpener and Gohan battle again. Will this be better than the walk-off? (Yes, duh.) Will Gohan explain things to Videl? Will Vegeta show his face ever again? What will Hercule do now? And, will there ever be a winner to the costume contest???


End file.
